New group More Drama
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: The glee club was out of highschool finally and now starting a life.. They all have kids and have nerooled them all to the same school.. What happens when they all meet and that more drama.. Just like they did when they were teenagers.. And will Finn finally show his true colors
1. The start

**A/N - New story.. Haha acually this started out as a roleplay between me and one of my friends.. I came up wuth the Epic Idea of turnin git into a story.. I really hope you guys like it.. ((Blaine **_Jake __**both**__**same time just different song))**_

It was the first day of highschool for Taylor Hummel-Anderson, she was just asnervous as her two dads when they first started. Than again she was going to the same school they went to and she did hear all of thier stories so she was also kinda scared to go..

"Hey Papa" Taylor said to Kurt walking into the kitchen..

"Hey sweetie, ready for your first day?" He asked from wear he stood at the stove.

"Not really.. No"

"Dont worry you'll be fine."

"Were's Dad?"

"He already left for work.. I was gonna leave when you did"

"Ahh"

About ten minutes later they both left for school and work.. Kurt and Blaine worked at the school together one to keep an eye on Taylore and two just because they wanted to run the Glee Club since Mr. Schue left a year after he married Emma.. Kurt was a French teacher and Blaine a Dance teacher but they both ran the Glee Clud together.

xxx

That same day Jake Karofsky wasnt nervous at all he was flat out scared.. His father Dave Karofsky told him everything that he did.. So Jake didnt wanna go at all because if people found out he was Dave Karofsky's child what would they do? Nothing, is whaat his father thinks..

"Dad.. Do I really have to go?"

"Dont worry you will be fine.." Dave said grabbing his keys and about ready to leave for work.. Jake, im off. Dont forget that your bus comes in less than five minutes.." Dave said hugging his son and leaving.

Jake at first just didnt wanna go but he said fuck it and he left and went to give it a try.. For his dad.

about 15 minutes later he was standing in front of the school looking up at it.. He had just ran into Taylor a somewhat friend and found out she went here to and that her fathers worked here so that kinda calmed him down.. Jake looked around and seen hardly anyone that he knew until his eyes fell on Taylor again and he had seen that she was just as nervous as he was.

Taylor started to walk inside and Jake found her idea smart so her followed her inside and the first person he runs into was none other than.. His father?

"Dad?"

"Hey son.. Nervous still?"

"Why are you here?"

"I work here as a Gym teacher and Football Coach.. I also run the Glee Club here as long with Taylor's two dads.."

"Oh.."

As Jake and his father continue talking Kurt and Blaine walked up to him, "Hey,Jake.. Can you do us a favor?" Kurt asked.

"I guess."

"After your last class of the day can you go get Taylor and you both come to the choir room?" Blaine then asked.

"Sure.. But I should be getting to my first class." Jake said walking away.

His first class was French which Taylor also had.. Jake was kinda happy but yet again he was upset because.. Well.. Because he didnt even ask for french he asked for German, but this would do he guessed.

Taylor sat in the front and so did Jake but he sat on the other side of the room.. He was fine with it until some really hot guy sat next to him.. Jake was gay but he wasnt out yet.. He didnt know how to come out. His father already knew and somehow so did Kurt.. But he didnt care as long as none ofthe other kids knew.

Jake just put his head down and tried so hard not to look at the boy next to him but.. he was failing badly.

xxx

Finaly at the end of the day Jake wanted to go home but he said he would meet up with his dad Kurt and Blaine so he went and got Talyor from her last class which was dance.

"Hi.." Jake said once she finally left the class room "Your dads said to get you and go to the choir room.."

"Oh.. ok"

They both made there way to the choir room which had about 14 other kids in it plus Kurt Blaine and Dave.

"Hey guys.. Come on in." Blaine said

They came further in and sat with the small group..

"Ok.. We have called you all here today because we are VERY good frienbds with your parents and we know you all can sing even my own son Jake and Kurts own daugher Taylor" Dave said pointing to Jake and Taylor..

Taylor hid her face because she hates it when she has a lot of people looking at her, Jake only smiled proud.

"Now, Taylor its fine.. But we would really like it if you guys all join the Glee Club here.. Your parents was in it and they wanted us to talk to you all and have you join.." Dave continued then letting Blaine take over.

"Now if you decide to stay in, the first assignment will be duets. Now does anyone know what a duet is?" Blaine asked

Jake raised his hand..

"Jake?"

"Its when two people sing a song together.. And sometimes its a mashup of two songs or the same song" Jake said without a problem.

"Wow good, Jake. Thats right" Blaine said shocked.

"Well is it ok if I show you guys? I love to sing."

"Sure." Blaine said

"Well. I would need a partner.. Do you know any of Katy Perry's songs?" Jake asked Blaine.

"Yes!" Blaine said.

"Oh boy..." Taylor whispered. Kurt took a seat by her.

"Well do you know her songs, Fireworks and California Gurls?"

"Yes! Those are my favorite songs!" Blaine said

"Alright then.. We are gonna sing a mash-up and a duet to show them both at the same time.."

"Hit it.." Blaine yelled..

_((Dont hate me for the mash-up.. I suck at making them so just bear with me on this! :( ))_

_**Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey  
**_**  
**_**I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet, and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water**_

Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees

_(Undone)  
__**The boys break their necks  
Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek  
(At us)  
**_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love  
**

_California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle_

**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

_**California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up**_

Sex on the beach  
We've got white sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

_((I have no idea what the hell im doing.. Please dont hate me!))_

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love_

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

**California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up**

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

**Toned, tanned, fit, and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild west-coast  
These are the girls I love the most**

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns  
The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep  
And live on the Beach

_I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summertime is everyday_

Homeboys bangin' out  
All that ass hangin' out  
Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just a king and a queenie

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

_Katy, my lady?  
_**(Yeah?)  
**_Looky here, baby  
_**(Uh-huh)  
**_I'm all up on ya  
'Cause your represtin' California_

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

**California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up**

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

**California, California girls  
**_(California girls, man)  
_**California, California girls  
**_(I really wish you all could be California girls)_

After the mash up Jake looked at the club but his eyes stopped on Tyler when he seen him giving him a flirty sex look.

"My god, Jake! That was amazing!" Blaine said

"Wow, Jake your really good and ill be damned if you dont join.." Kurt said

"I would love to join.." Jake said.

Thats when Taylor raised her hand.. She was nervous to tell her dad what she was gonna say but yet she had to. She didnt even wait for Kurt or Blaine to call on her she just started talking.

"Um, what if your not like... what if you don't wanna do a d-duet with someone or you don't know how to put a mash-up together?" Taylor asked.

"Very good question. And thats why I brought in my VERY best friend and the mater of mash-ups.. Rachel Berry.." Kurt said pointing to the door just as Rac hel started to walk inside the room..

"Alright.. Mash-ups.. They are mixing together two or more records to create a whole new track. Originally performed live using turntables and DJ mixers. The first step in creating a mash-up is... to have an _idea_... But it is also possible to just start making one with two or more of your favorite tracks.. one of tracks should be an acapella.. A vocal-only version of that track.. You can mostly find them as bonus tracks.. Now it might sound hard to make but really once you get the hang of it.. Its not" Explained Rachel.

Taylor looked at her like she was carzy, "Ok.. But also what if you dont wanna sing duets with someone?"

"Ahhhhh.. Thats when a solo comes in.. Me and your father Kurt was always fighting over the spotlight. I was always singing the main solo's and he wanted to sing some but he just couldnt get it.. A solo is-"

"When one person sings one song by themselves." Jake cut in not meaning to.

Rachel just looked at him like she seen a ghost, "Kurt that boy just cut me off!" Rachel was starting too get mad.

"Calm down Rach, he knows a lot about this.. He is Dave's son"

"Karofsky?"

"Yep"

"Ok.. Back on topic.. Like the boy said-"

"Jake." Kurt said

"OK.. Like JAKE said.. It is one song sung by one person only.. A LOT more simple than duets or group singing.."

"Woow..That wasted four minutes of my life im never gonna get back.." Tyler said once Rachle was finished.

Taylor had enough of this. "Hey Tyler, Why don't you just shut your trap. And listen." Taylor had a rough day already and she didn't want anyone to make it worse

Tyler just sat there looking confused no one never said anything like that to him before and he wasnt about to have it, "Look, you crazy bitch. I dont care if you dont like me but You Know I can talk all I want.. So how about you shut your trap!"

"HEY! Don't talk to your cousin like that, Tyler!" Blaine raised his voice a little.

Taylor's eyes started to water up as she continued to stair at Tyler.. She had enough and she just stormed out of the room crying.

Jake started to go after his friend but was stopped by Tyler.

"What?"

**A/N - I AM SO SORRY BOUT THE MASH-UP JAKE AND BLAINE SANG! I really did not know what I was doing.. Im so sorry if it is confusing.. I know how to explain a mash-up I just dont know how to put on together.. :/ me sorry..**


	2. I wanna be your's

**A/N - I hope you guys liked the first chapter.. But like I was staying. This was a roleplay me and my BEST friend are doing.. I thought it sounded good so I told her that I was gonna make it into a story.. Haha enjoy.. **_**Jake**__Tyler __**both**_

_"What?"_

"I seen ya in around in the halls.. And I gotta say that i've tooken a big interest in ya.." Tyler told Jake.

"An interest? Im me? Yeah right." Jake snorted, "Dont see why"

"Because you are fucking adorable!" Tyler looked at Jake with confused eyes. He cant believe he is hearing what Jake is saying.

As the two boys continued to talk Kurt and Rachel left the room to go find Taylor, Leaving Dave and Blaine in the room to watch the kids.

xxx

Kurt and Rachel didnt know where Taylor ran off too so they just started off looking in the girls locker room, "Sweetie are you in here?" Kurt called out to his daughter and waited for a reply.

"No..." Kurt could bearly make out a soft sniffle as he walked futher into the locker room.

"Come on sweetie just ignore Tyler.." Kurt said once he found Taylor and walked up to her..

''I already had a bad day and he just made it worse." Taylor sniffled again.

"Sweetie everybody has a first bad day.. I did my first day of highschool.. So did aunt Rachel." Kurt knelt down in front of his daughter and hugged her.

"Papa your gonna get your good pants dirty.."

"Thats why they invented something called washing.." Kurt joked trying to get his daughter to laugh and it worked.. Taylor giggled into Kurts chest.

"Do I have to go back?"

"Im sorry but yeah you kinda do, sweetheart" Kurt said.

Taylor sighed but stood up and walked with Kurt and Rachel back to the chior room and as soon as they did Taylor heard Tyler talking to Jake..

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Tyler asked jake.

"Sure.. I would love to." Jake's smile was bright.

"Sweet.. Ill pick you on friday at 8.. Is that ok with you cutie?"

"Yeah.."

"Cool.. See ya later than.." Tyler walked off after gently ruvving his hand acrossed Jakes ass.

Taylor looked shocked.. She had a crush on a guy that turned out to be gay? Wow, she couldnt believe it..

"Alright guys lets sit back down.. I have something to say.." Blaine called out to the group of kids, "I want to pick a song for you guys to sing together.. As our first group song.. Now I have two songs.. "Flesh" by Simon Curtis and "Far Away" by Nickelback."

After Blaine stopped talking everyone started to shout out at once.. Some were shouting out that they wanted "Flesh" aother were shouting out "Far Away" and it was starting to give Jake a headache..

"HEY! How about he take a vote!" Jake shouted over everyone and walked up to stand by Blaine.

"Yes.. I like Jakes idea a lot.." Tyler said.

"Ok.. Who wanted "Flesh" by Simon Curtis?"

More than half of the group raised there hands..

"Ok, 12 of you.."Far Away" by Nickelback?" The other four kids raised there hands.

"So "Flesh" it is.." Tyler said smiling in a flirty way at Jake.

Jake grinned back at him and took his seat.

Tyler was all over Jake for the rest of the week.. Friday came and the group picked Jake for the lead and everybody else was in the back danciing and what not..

"Okay kids.. You all ready?" Blaine asked from his seat by the piano.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Tyler smiled and Jakes words.

"Alright then.. Hit it!"

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that i seem to love**_

We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

_OHMYGOD! I knew he was hot but my god.. He can move his hips good.. God Damn he is good.. No, no, no, no.. Not good, not good at all.. Why now.. Why do I have to get a boner now.. Please go down.. No, down not up.. Damn it aint going down! _Tyler thought and he watched Jake start dancing to the song.. Hewas swaying his hips back and forth like no other.. And man was it turning on Tyler..

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Jake continued to sing and dance.. Which was turning on Tyler more and more.. Tyler knew that this was a group song and that it needed to be a solo but he couldnt help it.._**  
**_

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe i like it rough  


Tyler so couldnt help himself.. He started to dance along with Jake.. And Jake was ok with it, until Tyler started to move closer and closer..

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

They were now bascally grinding into each other now.. Andwell, Jake was enjoying it more than he thought he would.. Jake was also shocked that his father didnt stop them yet.. The group followed behind finding a partner and doing ALMOST what Jake and Tyler were doing but not quite the same..

_Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out  
__**(Turn me on, take me out)  
**__Make me beg for more  
_

Tyler knew that Jake was gonna sing the slow part but he had to sing it to Jake.. Everything they were singing about in the song was all that Tyler wanted Jake to do to him..

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Tyler then spun away from Jake and doing some kind of sexual dance himself and Jake followed right behind.. As the rest of the group[ kept with the grinding dance move..

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Tyler and Jake stuck with the new dance they are now doing for the rest of the song.. Jake thought it was a better idea because if Tyler didnt stop he was scared he would jump him right then and there, but no one but his father knew he was gay.. Well and Tyler..

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

As soon as the song got over the bell rang for them all to go home.. Jake stayed behind to talk to some of the other kids who really thought that the dance moves were just cool.. And one just wanted to flirt with him.. Tyler heard the boy flirting with Jake, but he also heard Jake tell him that he had his eyes set on someone already, thats what made Tyler stalk his way up to Jake and covered his eyes from behind with his hands.

"Guess who?" Tyler asked watching at the two boys just stood there.

"Umm.. Is it Tyler?"

Tyler smirked in a flirty way un-covering Jakes eyes, "Thats correct, sexy"

The one boy that was flirting with Jake gave Tyler his best bitch glare and walked away puling the other boy with him.

"Yay!" Jake clapped.

Tyler only giggled.. But he never giggled in his life.

"Was that A giggle I heard?" Jake asked turning around

"Maybe.." Tyler said with a smile. He then went to grab Jakes hand.

Jake saw and let Tyler grab his hand.. Taylor seen and her eyes went wide.

"Well if it was.. I think that is was a really cute giggle.."

"Why thank you sexy.. and i still have not heard you giggle" Tyler blushed

"Maybe someday..." Jake shrugged.

xxx

Taylor walked around the corner on her way to her locker listening to her music until she ran into someone.

"Oh my god.. Im so sorry" the boy said

"Its fine.." Taylor said picking up her Ipod.

"Oh.. Your, Taylor.. Right?" The boy said

"Yeah.."

"Hi.. Im Harry.. My moms are best friends with your dads.. One even call one of your dads Dolphen." Harry giggled.

"Oh aren't your moms, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah and your's is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.. I met them a few times they are so cool and funny"

"Thanks. I've met your moms once. But when I met them they were really awesome and super nice." Taylor told him

"They normaly are until you piss my Mami off for messing with me or my mum" Harry explained.

Taylor only smiled.

"Heyy you wanna go hang out for a bit?" Harry then asked

"Sure." Taylor sent a text to her papa and then left with Harry.

xxx

"So. You wanna go on that 'date' now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah.. But just so you know its not gonna be no normal date.." Tyler smiled.

"Its fine"

Jake and Tyler then left the school.. And started to walk to the park..

"Come one. Lets go sit by the water"

Jake smiled and started to over to the water with Tyler..

"This place is lovely.." Jake said..

"Yep.. It is." Tyler said he then pushed Jake into the water, "Swimming time!"

Tyler then jumped into the water himself and started to swim farther out.

Jake followed smiling.. He loved swimming and he loved Tyler..

When Jake got to Tyler he about sunk from what he just heard..

"I wanna be your's Jake."

**A/N - Heheh ^_^ You love me you know you do!**


	3. Finn starts to show his colors

**A/N - You might hate me IDK! ~**

It has been a few weeks since Jake and Tyler went swimming and that Tyler told Jake that he wanted to be with him.. Jake didnt know what to do or say.. He wasnt out of the closet yet and he didnt know if he could date a boy while he was.

xxx

_"What?"_

_"I wanna be your boyfriend.. You make me so happy, Jake.. I never been this happy in my life." Tyler explained._

_"But.. Im not out yet.. I dont know.."_

_Jake then swam back to the shore and got out.. Tyler not far behind him._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Nothing.. I-i just have to go." Jake then walked home leaving a confused Tyler behind._

_xxx_

Jake wanted to talk to hm and say that he was sorry.. He did really bad but for some reason he just couldnt.. He couldnt deal with Tyler yelling at him or ignore him. Jake has enough of that at home, he didnt want his crush to do the same..

In Glee Club Jake decided to sing a song for him.

"Mr. Hummel? Can I sing something?'' Jake asked Kurt.

"Yeah, Jake.. Floor is your's."

"I had someone ask me something that I had a hard time answering.. Well, I really didnt answer them I just walked off.. And I havnt talked to them for a few weeks unless I had to but I still hardly did.. So this some is for that one person.. They know who they are.." Jake said locking eyes on Tyler.

_**Give me a reason  
Why I'm feeling so blue  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you  
Give me a reason  
Why I can't feel my heart  
Everytime you leave my side  
I just fall apart  
And when you're fast asleep  
I wonder where you go  
Can you tell me I wanna know**_

Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you  
Nothing's wrong  
I don't mean to carry on

But give me a reason  
Why I can't concentrate  
The world is turning upside down  
Spinning round and round  
Now give me a reason  
Why I now understand  
the beauty and simplicity in everything surrounding me  
You got a way of spreading magic everywhere  
Anywhere I go I know you're always there  
It sounds ridiculous but when you leave a room  
There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too

Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you  
Nothing's wrong  
I don't mean to carry on

It's such a hard life and most of the time  
I'm just surviving  
That's why I want you to know  
In a world where sincerity has lost its meaning  
You fill my world with so much hope

And I miss you  
This is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you beautiful  
These three words have said it all

You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you  
Nothing's wrong  
I don't mean to carry on

You know I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you beautiful  
These three words have said it all

You know I miss you  
This is all I wanna do  
I know it doesn't sound too cool  
But Maybe I'm in love with you  
You know I miss you  
This is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you  
Nothing's wrong  
I don't mean to carry on

I just miss you

Yeah, it's true I miss you baby  
And when you're walking out the door  
I know I miss you  
You make me wanna ask for more  
I just miss you

Yeah, it's you  
I miss you babe

Yeah, it's you  
I miss you babe...  
  
"The song says it all, really.. But I have something else I wanna say as well.."

Tyler had tears running down his face by this point while he listened to Jake finish what he had to say..

''Im gay.. I have been for the past 4 years.. The only ones that knew was my dad and my other father.. And my crush.. I want to date him I really do.. I wanted to answer his question at the lake but I didnt.. I was to scared to because I wasnt out yet.. But.. my answer is yes.." Jake smiled big at Tyler with a few tears in his eyes.

As soon and Jake stopped talking Tyler ran up to him and hugged him tightly making everybody gasp in shock.

"Wait Tyler, your gay?" Tyler heard someone ask him..

"Of course I am.. I've had my eyes set on Jake since I first saw him during summer vacation.." Tyler smiled looking at Jake.

xxx

Tyler was in his room after school that day listening to music and drawing like he would normally do when he was bored.. He was drawing a picture of him and Jake at the park sitting in front of the lake with Tylers head leaning on Jakes shoulder..

"Tyler!" His father Finn then came storming into his room and flinging his sketch pad across the room.. "I fucking told you to turn that shit off!"

"No, Y-you said to turn it d-down.." Tyler looked at his dad like he was gonna kill him.

Next thing Tyler knew is his father smacking him across the face hard.

"You will not talk back to me!"

"Im not!" Tyler said trying to sheld his face.

"Finn, I need your help with something.." Rachel walked into the room not shocked at all to see Finn beating Tyler.

"With what?" Finn stopped and turned around to face her.

"Just go down stairs ill tell you down there.."

Finn left the room leaving Rachel and Tyler.

"You have got to stop upsetting your father.. Your just fucking lucky I havnt told him yet that yous fucking gay.." Rachel said then left.

Tyler just sat there crying.. He hates his life. And this one one reason why he was always mad.. He wanted Jake and he wanted him now.. Tyler got his shoes on and climed out of his bedroom window and ran the whole way to Jakes house.

xxx

Jake was sitting on his front porch enjoying the sun.. His father was out with friends so he was home alone.. He was about to go back inside when he heard his name.

"Tyler?" He asked turned around and seeing a boy running down the road crying so loud that he would hear him..

"JAKE!" Tyler yelled again..

"Tyler!" Jake started to run down the road toward Tyler.

As soon as Jake got to Tyler, Tyler was in his arms a sobbing mess.

"Tyler.. Sweetie was wrong.. What happened to your face?"

Tyler didnt say anything he just continued to cry into Jakes chest.. Jake didnt wanna stay standing in the middle of the road so he and Tyler started to walk around..

Tyler lead Jake to the park and he flopped down in front of the lake waiting for Jake to sit.. Jake finaly sat down and Tyler leaned his head on his shoulder just like his picture.

"Will you tell me what happened to your face.."

"Im pretty sure you'll find out today.." Tyler cried.

As time went by Jake continued to try and have Tyler tlak to him.. But he just wouldnt.. Jake got tired of just sitting there so he decided to move somewhere else..

"Come on.. Lets get out of here"

"Okay." Tyler stood up infront of Jake and just looked into his eyes.

Jake looked back and then started to lean in closer to Tyler, Tyler did the same until his lips met with Jakes. They kissed for a while until Tyler heard his fathers voice. He broke the kiss and turned to see his father storming up to him looking pissed.

"Oh god!" Tyler said looking scared for his life.

Jake couldnt help but think that that man was what hurt Tyler.. He didnt know it was Tylers father but he also didnt know that he was beating him either.

"Tyler.. Why the fuck were you kissing this boy?!" Finn yelled totally forgetting the real reason why he was pissed.

"B-because he is my b-boyfriend" Jake never heard Tyler sound like this.

"I told you not to kiss boys.. Only girls god damn it!"

"But. I dont like girls dad."

_DAD?! _Jake thought.

"Better fucking learn than!"

"No! Im not.. I like boys and there is nopthing you can do about it!" Tyler yelled trying to stand up to his father.

Finn didnt think twice as he started to beat Tyler in front of this boy and others.

xxx

Kurt Blaine Taylor and Harry left the school finally and headed to the park because Kurt got a text from Tyler about an hour ago saying that is where he would be at.

When they got there.. Taylor got out and started to look for her cousin as the three boys looked around where they were at..

Taylor would have past over them if she didnt hear Jake scream "STOP IT!" over by the lake.

She looked at seem her uncle beating Tyler and Jake trying to pull Finn off of Tyler.. She ran back to her papa and told him..

"Papa! Papa! Uncle Finn is beating Tyler over by the lake!" She cried.

"What!" Kurt yelled running toward the lake. The others right behind him.

"FINN!" Kurt shouted once he got close enough to them, "STOP!"

Finn didnt stop though..

"FINN! STOP!" Kurt and Blaine pulled him off of Tyler..

Jake then picked up Tyler and walked away.. Taylor went with them and took them to the car where Harry was still at.

"Why were you beating your son?!" Kurt asked.

"Because he was kissing a guy."

"So.."

"I dont want me only son fucking gay!" Finn yelled in Kurts face.

"Why.. You lived with me for years"

"But I still didnt like the fucking idea that you were gay! I hated you but I still acted like the brother Burt wanted me to be!"

Kurt couldnt believe what he was hearing.. He felt like crying so bad.

"Dont you EVER talk to me again! You hear me Finn?! EVER!" Kurt said after a minute and stormed off with Blaine right behind him.

As soon as Kurt got to the car he pulled Tyler into a tight hug.. The car was locked to they couldnt get in..

"Im so sorry, buddy."

'I think I need to go to the hospital?" Tyler cried into Kurts chest.

**A/N - ^_^ I hate myself but yet I dont..**


	4. They kicked me out

**A/N - Sorry it took me so long to update I had some problems to take care of..**

"Ok sweetie.. Lets go get you checked out."

Kurt helped Tyler into the car.. Jake sat next to him Taylor and Harry sat on the ends.. Kurt and Blaine took them to the hospital and had them give Tyer one X-ray on his leg and had then give him an pack for his face.. He was ok.. Well minus his leg.

"Tyler baby.. Im so sorry." Jake said hugging Tyler in front of Kurt and Blaine.. Taylor and Harry sayed in the car so it was just them four.

"Ok lets get you guys home.. Tyler you will stay with us for a few days.. I dont want you back in that house.." Kurt said.

"Ok.." Tyler said in a soft voice.

Once they got home Jake and Tyler when to Tylers room to have some time alone..

"Thank you for staying with me.." Tyler said cuddling up to Jake.

"Your welcome baby" Jake kissed the top of Tylers head.

xxx

Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine where down stairs trying to come up with a way to get Tyler out of that house.. Finn was abusive and by the looks of things Rachel was letting it go on.

"I cant believe Rachel wold let Finn beat there ONLY son.. I mean he made is sound like it is a sin to be gay.. ITS NOT!" Kurt was so flustered..

As they continued to talk they heard their door bell go off.. Kurt answered it and was ambushed by a hug from his best friends Mercedes and Sam.

"Well, hey there boo." Kurt hugged Mercedes back.

"Hey, white boy.. Me and Sam got bored and wanted to come over and see our favorite gays and our god daughter and our nephew.. Speaking of him where is the little monster?"

"Up stairs with Jake.." Blaine blurted out..

"And who is that?" Sam sounded confused..

"His boyfriend.. and Taylor is in her room.."

"Oooh.. He is growing up so fast.." Mercedes said.

xxx

"Jake?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Tyler looked at Jake with soft eyes..

"Whats wrong?"

Tyler moved his eyes down to look at his huge boner.. Jake followed with his owns eyes..

"Oooh"

"Its hurts.." Tyler said in a flirty like voice.

"Want me to help you get rid of it?"

"Pwease."

Jake giggled and kissed Tyler, Tyler kissed back pulling Jake on top of him.. Jake didnt want to because of Tylers leg but Tyler was stronger than him so he just gave up.. Jake moved from Tylers lips to Tylers neck and started to suck hard on the skin. He stopped once he had a hicky on his neck.. It was the biggest one he has ever made and man was he proud of it.. Jake then removed Tylers shirt and started to suck on his right nippel as he worked at his own shirt..

Tyler let out a loud moan he was pretty sure Kurt and everyone else down stairs could hear.. Jake just smiled as he finally got his own shirt off and flung it somewhere random.

xxx

"What was that?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt knew what it was and he started to blush, "I dont know.. Im am gonna go see you guys stay here.."

Knowing Mercedes she followed leaving Blaine and Sam alone..

Kurt started to talk toward the room they let Tyler have.. And yet again they heard another moan.

xxx

"Tyler I think someone is coming?" Jake stopped what he was doing and looked up and Tyler.

"It could just be Kurt going to his room.."

Jake took Tylers word on it and started back up where he left off.. He got Tylers pants and boxers down far enough to where he could just pul out Tylers cock and suck on it.. Tyler moaned even louder than before.. Kurt and Mercedes finally got to the room and when they walked in the sight they saw was something they NEVER wanted to see..

"Oh my.." Mercedes said.

Jake didnt stop what he was doing he just went harder.. He knew they were there but even if he wanted to stop he couldnt because Tyler had his hands on his head holding it in place..

"Boys..!" Kurt finally said.

Tyler looked up and smiled never moving his hands from Jakes head.

"Break it up! Come on!" Mercedes said.

Tyler listened to his aunt and uncel tell them to stop as he enjoyed feeling Jakes mouth on his dick..

"Tyler James Hudson! I said st-"

Kurt got cut off by Tyler moaning Jakes name loudly and coming in Jakes mouth.

"Eww" Mercedes said.. She never ever wanted to see her nephew doing this.

Jake pulled off of Tyler and wiped his mouth smiling..

"Why you stop?" Tyler whined..

"I wasnt gonna go farther with your uncle here.."

"I dont mind you guys doing that stuff.. Just not in my house!" Kurt said covering his eyes

Mercedes had left the room..

"Then where can we do it at?"

"I dont know.. Go to Jakes house and do it.."

"Not a bad idea.. Jake come on."

Jake got dressed helped Tyler get dressed and they both left to Jakes house..

xxx

"Shit baby!" Jake moaned as Tyler sucked him.

As Tyler sucked Jake he was trying not to move much because of his leg.. Acually he aint allowed to do this stuff for a whole week..

Tyler moved on of his hands up to Jakes nippels and played with it.. He rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger..

"Oh god!" Jake moaned louder.. Times like this he was glade his dad aint home.

Tyler pulled off of Jake with a loud pop after Jake came in his mouth..

"Shit babe.. That felt amazing.." Jake said out of breath..

Tyler smiled up at his boyfriend and cuddled into his side.. He loved cuddling into Jake because of how he smelt and he loved how he felt in his arms..

"I love you.."

"I love you too Tyler.."

Tyler fell asleep in Jakes arms about 5 minutes later.. Jake wanted to get dressed but yet he didnt want to move.. He loved holding his boyfriend and right now Tyler really needed it. After what his dad did to him, you would thik that Tyler didnt feel loved.. I mean Jake would feel that way. His dad wall all he had for a family, he would die if his dad turned on him and beat him for just being himself..

Jake laid there looking at Tyler for a good 15-20 minutes.. He cant believe anyone would hate someone so loving.. Tyler didnt beserve this.. He deserved love and a family that really loved him..

Jakes thoughts were cut off my his father shouting "Im home" and shuting the door. .Jake then got up got dressed and went out to talk to his father.. As he did Tyler woke up from his nap from his phone going off..

Tyler grabbed for it to read the text his.. Mum.. Sent him..

_Tyler, me and your father are furisous at you and he dont want a trouble maker as a song living in our house.. You have until friday to come get your shit or we will burn it.. It is all packed up and on the front porch.. - Rachel_

Tyler didnt know what to do or how to react to this.. and he wasnt about to go off and tell his uncels or Jake.. He couldnt. He just couldnt.. And thats what he did..

xxx

it was friday and Tyler got another text from his mother telling him he had two hours to come and get his stuff before they burn it.. He was in the biys locker room when he got the text and well Glee lasts up to an hour so there goes that one and then who would he ask to get his stuff for him and most of all where would he stay..?

Its was finally Glee and Tyler hadnt said a word for the first half hour..

"Kurt?" Tyler finally said..

"Yes Tyler?"

"May.. May I sing something?"

"Sure come on up the floor is yours.."

Tyler went to the front of the room as Kurt took a seat..

"I havnt really sung anyhing alone before.. THis is my first time realy. But my uncles told me it was a good why to let out feeling and how I fell.. And thats what im about to do.."

As soon as Tyler stopped talking music started to play..

_**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection  
My arms, so beautiful  
This is guy is getting dired cause stalls are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes out, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because  
I don't wanna stuck alone babe, stuck alone babe  
I was afraid of the dark but now  
It's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!  
  
By the time Tyler was done singing he was crying.. Not hard but crying.. e looked at Jake who was also crying.. All Tyler did was sit back down and wait for Glee to get over with.

When it did Tyler didnt move from his seat.. Jake stood at thpiano waiting for everyone to leave so it would just be only them..

"Tyler..?" Jake asked when it was finally just them.

Tyler looked up but didnt saying anything.

"Why did you sing that song? And whats wrong?"

"I didnt want to tell anyone.. But my mom send me a text Tuesday and then today t-telling me if I dont get my stuff by today at 6:00 they will burn it.. They kicked me out so I have no where to go.. And.. And.." Tyler couldnt finish what he was saying

Jake pulled Tyler in a tight hug..

"I cant live with my uncles becase I dont want them to feel sorry for me.."

"Stay with me.."

"I cant do that.."

"Why not..?"

"Becase I dont want to just move into your home.."

"Tyler, baby.. Your my boyfriend.. You can move in if you need to."

"Will your dad let me?"

"Of course I would let you buddy.." Dave said from where he was at the door way.

"But now I need someone to get me things from my house in like an hour or ill lose it all."

"Ill get it.. Let me drop you guys at home and ill go get it."

And thats what Dave did.. He took Jake and Tyler home and set off to go get Tylers things.. Tyler was worried that his father might start shit with him but Dave could take care of himself he was sure of it.

'Bout an hour later Dave came home with all of Tylers things. Tyler and Jake were past out on the couch looking like they were play fighting or something.. So Dave just let them go and took Tylers things to the guest room right next to Jakes room. Dave came back to see the boys still sleeping to he decided to have a little fun, he stood behind the couch holding in a laugh.

"OH MY GOD BOYS WAKE UP!" Dave shoutedwith a smile shaking both boys.

Tyler and Jake both woke up screaming and fell off the couch.. Dave was laughing his ass off.

"FATHER!" Jake shouted.

Dave just continued to laugh. Tyler hit his head off the floor so he didnt do anything but lay there holding his head.

"What? I was bored." Dave laughed.

"But you made Tyler hit his head." Jake said helping Tyler to his feet, "Are you ok?"

"Ow.." Was all Tyler said.

Jake kissed Tylers head and they both went into Jakes room to lay back down..

"That was fun.." Dave laughed and went to his own room.

**A/N - xD hope you loved it!**


	5. Kill Me Now

**A/N - I hope I gave you all a good laugh at the end of the last chapter.. I really got bored and I didnt know what else to put so I just put that haha.. But here is this chapter and in this one imma give you guys a little smut between a couple.. ;)**

"Baby, are you sure your heads ok?" Jake asked as soon as his bedroom door closed..

Tyler was still rubbing his head where he hit it at and just nodded.. It really didnt hurt but he knew he would have a knot there soon if it wasnt there already..

"Ok."

Tyler flopped his hand down to his side and sat down on the bed, Jake sat next to him.

"Have you ever.. you know.. done it before?" Tyler thought out loud.

Jake looked at him with wide eyes, "Umm.. No- I was waiting for the right time and with the right person.." Jake then looked down at his hands looking ashamed of himself..

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Tyler asked Jake putting a hand on his back.

"N-nothing its just- it's just, you probably done it a lot.. I mean look at you. You look like the kind of guy that has sex everyday and dont settle down, there are times I think to myself that your just with me to be with me.. I mean, i havent done it yet.. I bet your just waiting for a moment to just laugh at him and go off and tell your friend.."

"NO! Dont you dare say that again Jake! I love you to much to ever do that to you.. Yeah I might look like that kind of guy but im not, far fucking from it. And no I havent.. I never had sex.. Yeah I kissed a lot of people but no sex.."

Jake only kept looking down, "Your my first kiss.. Tyler.."

"Now that right there is a lie.. How can someone has sexy as you not been kissed before?"

"I just havent found that special person yet I guess.."

"Well have you know?"

Jake smiled "I sure hope so.."

"Jake..?"

Jake looked up at Tyler, Tyler kissed Jake deeply. Jake let out a moan and made the kiss even deeper, the moan that Jake let out made Tyler so hard that it hurt him. Tyler them got on Jakes lap and straddled him. Jakes arms wrapped around Tylers waiste and held him, Tylers hands went straight up to Jakes hair and gripped it.

Jake and Tyler them pulled apart for some well needed air. They looked at each other and smiled. Tyler then started to take Jakes shirt off, Jakes eyes went wide but he let Tyler do it anyways.. Once Jakes shirt was off Tyler started to suck really hard on Jakes neck.

"Shit.." Jake moaned once he felt Tylers mouth on his neck.

Tyler giggled and grinded into Jake which made Jake moan louder.

"T-tyler..?"

Tyler stopped and looked at Jake, "To fast?"

Jake only shook his head, "N-no.. There is way to many clothes on you.."

Tyler smirked and whispered in Jakes ear, "You can always take them off if you wanna."

Jake shivered and took off Tylers shirt and started to work on his pants which only made Tyler smile big.. Tyler pushed Jake back to where they both were laying down and he helped Jake take off his own pants, once off he worked on Jakes.

Soon both boys were in there boxers only grinding into each other.

"T-tyler.. I cant take this much longer.." Jake moaned softly.

"What do you want them baby?"

"..You."

Tyler smirked and took off his and Jakes boxers so they both were naked. Tyler spread out Jakes legs and sat there for a minute.

"You have any supplies?"

Jake nodded, "I-in the wooden box on my night stand."

Tyler then nodded himself as got out all that he needed, "Tell me if you wanna stop ok babe?"

"O-ok.."

Tyler set the condom and the lube down next to him on the bed and kissed Jake again.. He started to move down slowly kissed every inch of Jakes body. He got to the top of Jakes special area and stopped, he started to kiss all over making Jake suck in deep breaths every now and then.

"Baby, I wanna feel you.."

Tyler then took the head of Jakes dick into his mouth making Jake moan out loud again, he slowly moved down it little by little until he reached the bottom, Jake gripped Tylers hair with both his hands and locked them in.. His head was back and his eyes were closed tight, Tyler might have gaven him a blow job before but for some reason this one felt even more good then the last one. Tyler began to bob his head up and down and he slicked up 3 of his fingers. He started to play with Jakes hole with one of his fingers making Jake deep throut him.

"Please baby.."

Hearing that made Tyler stick his finger inside of Jake slowly, he didnt stop until his whole finger was inside him.. Jake threw his head back and moaned Tylers name. Everytime Tyler heard Jake moan he got harder and harder, he stopped to the let Jake calm down until he started to move his finger in and out of Jake. Jake gripped Tylers hair harder not meaning to pull it whenever he did but it just turned Tyler on so Tyler didnt mind a one bit. After a few minutes he added a second finger and then a third finger. Jake hadnt felt so full in all of his life, and man did he love it. He loved every minute of it. Tyler stopped moving his fingers after a few minutes to see if Jake looked like he would want to stop but all Tyler saw was pure lust in his eyes.

"Please baby I cant take no more fingers.." Jake said who was now gripping onto the bed sheets for his life.

It felt so good for Jake but yet it hurt him so bad. Thats was the problem with Jake right now, he wanted Tyler to stop but yet he wanted Tyler to do this to him all night and day.. Tyler pulled out his fingers fast making Jake grunt and moan loudly. He then whined softly at the empty feeling.

"Are you sure your ready baby? You know we can stop." Tyler said cleaning his fingers.

"I have never been so sure in my life Tyler." Jake looked at him, "I want to be yours in every way posible."

Tyler smiled and kissed Jake. He then opened the condom with his teeth and started to put it on until Jake stopped him. He looked up at Jake.

"May I?"

Tyler seemed to know what Jake wanted so he handed him the condom and sat there on his kneesas Jake rolled the condom down his fully hard cock. Tyler closed his eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of Jakes hands. Once the condom was on and Jake was laying down again, Tyler put a good amount of lube in his hands and slicked up his cock and lined it up with Jakes hole. He lookede up at Jake waiting for an answer to his silent question, Jake looked at him and nodded. Tyler then stuck the head of his cock inside of Jake, Jake threw his head back again and moaned gripping onto the sheets even harder.

"Oh god!" Jake moaned

Tyler them started to move farther and farth inside of Jake until his balls hit the crack of Jakes ass. Tyler stopped for a moment to let Jake get used to the feeling.

"Oh fuck baby, move!" Jake moaned out a few seconds later.

Tyler then pulled out slowly and plunged right back in, he did that over and over watching Jake just fall apart under him. He did this for a few more minutes until he hit Jakes special spot making Jkae moan as loud as he could flinging himself at Tyler and digging his nails into his back. Tyler moaned at the pain, he them leaned down so Jake was laying back down all the way and he was laying on top of him.

"Oh god... Jake... T-there... Dont... Dont stop... Oh god harder...!" Jake moaned.. He was falling apart more than what he was doing a minute ago.

Tyler loved seeing Jake like this, he started to thrust inside of Jake faster and as hard as he could. Tyler was fucking Jake so hard that Jakes bed was bumping against the wall. Jake was in love he really was. He never felt like this in all his life. He dug his nails deeper into Tyler back and moved them down it leaving claw mark after claw mark. Tyler was pretty sure he was bleeding and that he would have scars there afterwards, but really he could less.

Tyler thrusted inside of Jake a few more times before Jake moaned out Tylers name as loud as he could and came all over Tyler and himself, feeling Jakes nails go deeperinso his back and scratch at him again set Tyler on the edge and he came into the condom so hard it hurt him. Jake fell against the bed still holding onto Tyler but not clawing him anymore and Tyler fell against Jake still inside of him. Jake removed his legs from around Tylers waiste as Tyler pulled out of Jake and rolled off of him. Tyler carfully took the condom off tied it and threw it away.

"I am.. pretty sure.. my dad.. heard us.." Jake said between breaths.

Tyler smiled and kissed Jake, "I dont care if the next town could hear us.."

Jake kissed back and giggled.

"I finally heard you giggle, and really it turns me on."

Jake yawned as he cuddled up next to Tyler. Tyler then yawne3d because of Jake and soon both boys were fast asleep.

xxx

Dave was in his room working when he heard a thumping noise come from his sons room.. He was about to go check it out when he heard Jake bascally scream Tylers name, so he knew what they were doing so he TRIED to forget it and block out the sounds until he started to hear Jakes bed hit the wall over and over and moans and screams and grunts became louder and louder. Dave was about to go insane until it finally stopped, he sighed and thumped his head against his desk.

"Well I can safely saw my son has finally lost it." Dave said before he went dowstairs.

xxx

The next day as school as a painful day for Jake.. Last night he felt like he was in haven but now he finally felt the REAL pain and my god did it hurt. He limped down the hall to his locker where he was stopped by Taylor.

"You.."

Jake flinched and turned around to face her, "Yes..?"

"Your dating Jake arent you?"

Jake could tell she was upset about something.

"Yeah.."

"Well, I want to ask you something."

_Oh my lord here we go.. _Jake thought, "What?"

"I like this guy a lot and I want to know how to ask him out.."

"Well, lets get on thing straight, my name is Jake.. And I didnt ask him out he asked me out.. But all I can tell you is just go for it.." Jake then limped off to his first class which sadly he has with Harry and Jeff.."

"Jeff Abrams! My man! How are you?" Jake said as he limped up to him and Harry.

"Dude why areyou limping?"

"Long story.."

Harry then smirked.

"What?!" Jake and Jeff asked at the same time.

Harry didnt have enough time to answerwhen he saw Taylor walk in and sit down.

"I have to go, talk to you guys later." Harry walked off and sat next to Talyor.

Jeff's smile was gone within seconds.. He liked Harry, a lot but he didnt know how to ask him out, he knows Harry is bi but he also knows he has his eyes set on Taylor. Jeff sighed and walked to his seat. Tyler then walked in with Kurt.

"Class I would like to say he have a new kid in our class, well he aint really new he just got swiched in here.. Tyler sit wherever you would like.." Kurt smiled at him.

"Thanks uncle.." Tyler said.

He watched as Jake limped to his seat and sat down looking like it hurt to.

"Jake are you ok?" He blurted out which made everyone in the class even Kurt look at him.

"Im fine Tyler.." He smiled.

"Ok.." Tyler sat down next to him as class started.

Tyler waisted no time writing a note to Jake.

_**Are you sure your ok?**_

Jake read it and smiled to himself which Tyler seen.

_**Remember last night?**_

Tyler laughed out loud not meaning to.

"Tyler? Please be quiet.." Kurt said.

_**How the fuck could I ever forget that night?!**_

Jake shrugged to himself and wrote back.

_**Well im in pain because of you..**_

Tylers eyes went wide and looked at Jake who was smiling.

_**WHAT?! I HURT YOU!?**_

Jake sighed and nodded at Tyler then wrote back..

_**I like it though.. It reminds me of last night and that you were the one that did it.. I mean it kinda turns me on.. Being hurt by you.. ;)**_

Tyler giggled softly folded up the note and stuck it in his bag and continued with his work..

xxx

Taylor, Jake and Tyler were all happy the day was out and that ehy got to go to Glee.

"Mr. Hummel?" Jeff raised his hand.

"Yes Jeff?"

"I have a song I would like to sing if that ok with you.. Its for the assignment.. I wanna tell someone in here how I feel about them."

"Sure Jeff come on up.." Kurt, Blaine and Dave all took a seat..

"Im, I really like this guy in here but he has his eyes set on someone else, so I would like to sing this song for him."

Music started to play and Jeff started to sing.

_**Kill me now..  
Kill me now..  
Kill me now.. I think I could die here.**_

_**In your arms..  
In your arms..  
In your arms.. If thats alright, dear.**_

_**'Cause you dont care a bit about me anyhow..  
No.. You dont care a bit about me anyhow..  
So.. Kill me now..  
Kill me now..  
Kill me now..**_

_**Every note that I play, is a dream that I wish would come true..  
Every word that I write, is a word I picked out just for you..  
But you dont want to hear what I have to say..  
No, you dont wanna hear what I have to say..  
So it doesnt really matter anyway..**_

_**I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the words were all wrong..  
You thought I could come up with something more clever..  
I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the chords didnt belong..  
And my verses needed some structure..**_

_**I think it just means..**_

_**The world stopped spinning, in that moment I first saw your face..  
And the particles of dust stood motionless, frozen in time and space..  
And im waiting for your rook to take my bishop..  
Just waiting for your rook to take my bishop..  
'Cause I would gladly surrender, give up, up, up to you..**_

_**I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the words were all wrong..  
You thought I could come up with something more clever..  
I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the chords didnt belong..  
And my verses needed some structure..**_

_**I think it just means..  
I think it just.. Meeeeeeeeans  
mmmm..  
mmmm..  
mmmmmmmm..**_

Kill me now..  
Kill me now..  
Kill me now.. I think I could die here..

_**I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the words were all wrong..  
You thought I could come up with something more clever..  
I wrote you a beautiful song..  
You said the chords didnt belong..  
And my verses needed some structure..**_

_**I think it just means, you love her..**_

_**I think it just means, you love.. her.**_

Once the song was done he was in tears..

"I know oyu want Taylor, but Harry I like you.. A LOT.. And I just wanted you to know how I felt.." Jeff then walked out.

"Jeff!" Sam Jeff's brother ran after him..

**A/N - ^_^ You guys love me you know you do.. And sorry about the smut part with Jake and Tyler.. My cousin typed it..**

MY FUCKING MOTHER WONT LET ME WATCH GLEE TONIGHT! :( This is why I hate being the only fucking one in my family that LOVES glee.. My family thinks its just a gayer version of HSM (High school musical) and they dont like me watching it because of all the gays.. LIKE REALLY, IM GAY TO! But yet they hate me as well..


	6. Hospital

**A/N - I am bringing in some of the others.. So if you get confused on who they are they are jsut some of the others in the club..**

"Jeff!" Sam Jeff's brother ran after him.

Jeff just kept on walking, he was on the edge of tears and he didnt want to be in that same room as Harry. He loves Harry so much it aint even funny, they have been friends for so long that they call each other names, good and bad ones and not get mad.

"Jeff! Please stop!" Sam yelled again.

Sam finally reached Jeff and pulled him into a hug.. Jeff tried pulling away but Sam held him tightly.

"Sam let me go.." Jeff was now in tears.

"No!" Sam said hearing someone walking up behind them.

"J-jeff?" Jeff and Sam heard Harry say.

Jeff pulled away from sam finally and looked at Harry who looked sad but yet happy.

"I may have feelings for Taylor but that dont mean I dont like you anymore.. Jeff your my best friend and I love you more than anyone else. Yes im bi but you know that I like guys more than girls, trust me Jeff.. You wont lose me to some girl." Harry hugged Jeff and walked away.

xxx

Taylor just sat there as Harry calmly walked out of the room, she couldnt believe that Harry liked her.. Yeah she like him too but she never thought he would like her back.

"Uhh.." Taylor was so confused on what to do now.

"I.. I think imma go find Harry and them.." She also got up and left.

As she walked down the hall she bumped into Harry.

"He so have got to stop bumping into each other.." Laughed Harry.

"Yeah.. But I have a question."

"Yes its true I like you, I have ever since we bumped into each other the first time a few days ago.. I wanted to ask you out but it was to soon.. Yeah we might have known each other before school started and what not but still.."

"Yes.."

"What..?"

"Whenever you wanna ask me out thats my answer.. Yes."

"So if I asked you out right now you would say yes?"

Taylor only nodded, Harry then hugged her smiling brightly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked pulling away.

Taylor nodded again.. Harry grabbed her hand and they both walked back to Glee only to walk into hear Tyler **starting** to sing a song for Jake.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I try to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Tyler finished, walked up to Jake and kissed him.

"You are one dirty little secret.." Tyler whispered in his ear.

Jake shivered and smiled big.. He took Tyler by the hand and sat back down.

"Hey Taylor you guys gonna come back in or just stand there?" Blaine asked..

Taylor, Harry and the other two walked back into the room, Jeff and Sam sat down as Harry and Taylor stood in front of the club.

"Guys, me and Taylor would like to tell you all something.." Harry looked at her then back to the club, "We are dating.."

"What?!" Kurt, Ray and Jeff all said at once.

"Papa..?" Taylor looked at Kurt, "You dont like the idea that im dating someone?"

"WHAT?! No, im happy for you.. You just caught me by suprise." Kurt smiled

"Jeff, Ray..? What about you two? You guys dont seem so happy about this."

"Harry knows my answer.." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Im not all the way okay with it but, im happy for you guys.." Ray didnt sound to sure.

Blaine on the other hand.. well.. he didnt like it by the way he started to act..

"Nope.. nope nope noooooooope.." He walked up to Taylor picked her up flung her over his shoulder and walked back to the piano and flopped her down on it making the whole class burst out laughing minus Harry.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt giggled.

"Yes.."

xxx

Everyone was glade Glee was finally over becase they all where tired and had roughs days. Well Tyler and Jake were happy to get out just so they could fool around alittle.

Jake giggled as they entered his house, Dave was still at the school and said that he wouldnt be home for a few so the boys took this as there best time to make-out on the couch. Tyler was on Jake's lap kissing him deeply making Jake make all kinds of hot sounds that turned him on badly, he knew Jake could fel his hard on so he grabbed on of Jakes hands and placed it on his crotch.. The only thing he wasnt ready for was when Jake palmed him.

Tyler threw his head back and moaned out Jakes name. He then grinded down onto Jake as hard as he could just as jake palmed him again. Jake then out of no where grabbed Tyler by his waist and stood up, Tyler yelped out and wrapped his legs around Jake as Jake walked them to his room. When they got to his room he kicked the door shut kissed Tyler deeply and flopped him on the bed. Jake got on top of Tyler and started to suck his neck and grind into Tyler. They continued to do that just as they both heard a car door outside slam shut.

Jake flung off of Tyler because he didnt want his dad to walk in on them. When he heard no opne come in for a moment he walked to his window to see if he dad stopped to talk to someone when he seen that the car in the drive way wasnt his dads, he then heard the front door open then slam shut again.

"Jake baby, who is where?"

"I-i dont know but its not my dad.."

Tyler stood up off the bed and walked to the window and looked out it as well.

"Shit thats my dads car!"

"Tyler hide!" Jake told him.

Tyler crawled under the bed and stayed there, he felt Jake sit down just as his bedroom door flng open.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Finn said.

"Who, Tyler? You just missed him. He left to go for a walk because he had a very bad day." Jake tried staying calm just for Tyler.

"You fucking lier! Where the fuck is he!?"

"He aint here!" Jake raised his voice a bit and stood up off the bed.

Tyler flinched when he heard Jake raise his voice, he wanted to just come out from under the bed and have Finn just drag him out then have him touch Jake in any way, but he was to late. All that he heard next was his father yell something a slapping sound and Jake cry out in pain. He then saw Jake fall to the floor.

"Stop fucking lying to me, boy! Tell me where the fuck my son is!"

"He's not fucking here!" Jake yelled louder, "Can you not hear or something?!"

Hearing that made Finn even mader so he started going to town punching kicking slapping.. Anything you can think of Finn was doing to Jake. Tyler was just so scared he didnt hear the front door open and close again. He was praying that Finn didnt see him under the bed.. Tyler wanted to stand up to his father like Jake did but he didnt know how to without being beat,

_But the best way is to beat him back_ Was all Tyler had running through his head.

Tyler was about to come out and hit his father when he heard Jake's bedroom door open and Dave yell.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dave yelled pulling Finn off of Jake, "Why the hell are you beating me son?!" Tyler or Jake never heard Dave yell like this.

"You should teach your son manners and not to lie or maybe I wouldnt have to beat him!" Finn yelled back.

"Tyler take Jake outside!" Dave yelled seeing Tyler crawl out from under the bed, "NOW!"

Tyler flinched grabbed Jake and ran out the room just as Dave punched Finn. Tyler set Jake down in the grass and sat next to him, he then pulled Jake on his lap and cried on his shoulder, he didnt like his dad he hated him and this right here is just one more thing to add to the list of why he does.

About an hour later Tyler flinched when he heard Dave come out dragging Finn by his shirt and flung him at is car, "Leave! If you ever come near my son again or Tyler I swear to god i will kill you!" With that Finn got in his car and drove off.

Dave walked up to the boys and pulled them both in a tight hug. Both were crying, Tyler from fear and anger and Jake from pain.

"I-i think he has to go to the hospital Dave..'' Tyler managed to get out.

Dave didnt say anything he just stood up picked up Jake and walked to his own car, "Tyler, come on son.. Your not staying here your coming with."

With that Tyler stood up and ran to catch up with Dave. He sat in the back with Jake, Jake was laying down because he said something about his ribshurting him a lot. He had his head on Tylers lap and his feet were hanging slightly off of the seat. Tyler couldnt help but cry, seeing his boyfriend looking like he did hurt him so much, he didnt make no sounds just... tears.

On fell and hit Jake right on the cheek making Jake look up at Tyler without it hurting, "Baby.. P-please dont cry."

Tyler looked at Jake and did his best to wipe away his tears, "Its kinda hard not to, Jake."

"But do it for me, I dont want you to cry. Look i-im fine, yeah im in s-so much pain but im still alive and im still here with you and my dad."

Tyler did a sad half smile and kissed Jake. Jake kissed back and when Tyler pulled away he tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Tyler.

"Babe, dont move.. You have to stay laying down."

Jake sighed but did as told.

xxx

Once at the hospital and checked into a room for Jake, Tyler glued himself next to Jake's bed, his eyes never leaving him, his hand never leaving Jake's, his feet never moving.. He was frozen.

"Tyler.. He have to go now." Dave was sad to say.

But thats when Tyler broke down. Tear after tear fell from his eyes and he turned to Dave, "No, im not leaving. I will leave when Jake can."

Dave sighed and turned back to the nurse, "Is it alright if he stays here with Jake?"

"Yes but you have to stay with him." She said and Dave nodded.

"Ok.."

Later that night the nurse brought about 8 extra blankets and 4 pillows for Dave and Tyler. Dave wasnt about to go to sleep at least not yet so he told Tyler to us all the blankets to make him a small bed on the floor. When Tyler was done he sat down.

"Tyler why dont you do to sleep, ill stay awake to watch Jake for you and if anyhting happens ill wake you.." Tyler only nodded and layed down.

A few hours later Tyler started to move around and whimper in his sleep.. Dave watched him thinking he was just trying to get in a good postion to fall asleep in but what really got his attention was when Tyler started to cry and mumble things.

"Tyler..?"

Hearing his name name him go even more crazy, he was half on and half off of his little bed of blankets. The only words Dave would make out from Tyler mumbling was "Jake" "Finn" "Dont" and "Kill" and that made Dave worry so he got down on his knees and started to shake Tyler wake but the only one he woke up was Jake.

"Dad, whats going on?" Jake sat up as far as he could.

"Tyler, buddy wake up.. Come on, wake up!" Dave shook Tyler harder.

"Dad..?" Jake started to get worried.

Dave finally woke yler up and when he did Tyler flung himself at Dave and wrapped his arms around him and cried. Dave only held him and rubbed his back.

"M' fault." Tyler cried.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Its my fault." Tyler said more clearer.

"What is?"

"Jake beeing in here.. If I didnt hide l-like Jake told me to do and just w-went with my dad, then J-jake wouldnt be in here right n-now!"

"Tyler dont say that.. I told you to hide so you wouldnt get hurt.." Jake said.

"But you did, Jake. Thats the point he is trying to say. He didnt want you hurt thats why he thinks its his fault." Dave calmly said to Jake.

Jake just sat there. He knew that Tyler didnt want him hurt, but what could he say he was hurt protecting him. Jake felt really bad but he still didnt like seeing Tyler so upset.

"Ill be fine.. Tyler you hear me.. I promise you that ill be fine." With that Jake laid back down. He didnt mean to sound like he did he knew somewhere in his heart that he will be fine and that he will beout of the hospital in a few days, "Tyler you wanna lay up here with me so you dont have to be on the floor?" Jake turned and asked in a low voice.

Tyler only nodded and walked over to the bed. Jake moved over so Tyler could lay down, and as soon and Tyler did he pulled Jake into his arms gently so he didnt hurt him and fell right to sleep.

xxx

"You hungry?" Tyler asked an hour after Jake got up.

Jake nodded and smiled at Tyler but Tyler didnt smile back he only left the room to get some food for Jake. When he came back he had a smal bowl of orange jell-o and handed it to Jake and sat down in thechair that he moved so he could sit next to Jake whenever he was sleeping.

"Thank you, babe." Jake took it from Tyler and took a small bite from it.

"Your welcome Jake." Tyler said back to him.

As Jake ate Tyler just staired at him through his eye lashes, he was so hungry but he couldnt eat, at least not until he knew Jake got food first.

"You hungry?" Jake asked him.

Tyler said nothing he only shook his head.

"Come one you can have some of my jell-o I mean you are the one that got it for me.." Jake smiled and moved the bowl closer to Tyler.

Tyler got a tiny bit of it and ate it, it was so good so he took a tiny bit more from Jake but he didnt eat it. He needed a little laugh for the day and so did Jake and Dave, so Tyler flicked it at Jake and got him right in the nose. All three started laughing, Jake took some and through it back at Tyler and it landed in his hair.

"Noooo, not the hair!" Jake laughed at Tyler.

But then out of no where Jake started to hurt, he dropped the bowl of food to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself holding his ribs tightly. They hurt so bad and he dont know why. Tyler stopped as well and got closer to Jake to see if he was ok.

"My r-ribs, t-they hurt really bad." Jake cried.

"Dad.. Call a nurse in here!" Tyler said not knowing that he just called Dave "dad" but at this point he didnt care he just wanted Jake tostop hurting.

A few nurses came in with a doctor and Dave right behind them all heading right to Jake and pushing Tyler out ofthe way. They started to check Jake out and what not as Tyler and Dave stood out of the way. Finally a nurse came up to them and told them that Jake needed to get surgery on his ribs.

"WHAT?!" Tyler yelled at the nurse.

"Look kid he should be fine during and after it and he should be able to go home with in a week or two.."

"What do you mean he "should'' be fine.. and are you sure he would be able to go home in a week..?"

"Maybe it de-"

"No! Maybe aint a real answer it as to be a yes or a no.. and in my case it has to be a yes!"

"Kid he aint for sure-"

"I can clearly see that."

"-But if he does make it though it he should be able to go home in a week.."

"Stop sying it like that.. He will make it through it and he will go home in a week!"

"Tyler, calm down. They are jsut doing there jobs.."

Tyler was out of words if he said another one he would go off on everyone maybe even Dave to.. so all he did was run out of the room.

"Shit!" Dave ran after him.

Tyler was faster than Dave so he was a good ways ahead of him, "Tyler! Tyler stop!"

Tyler didnt stop just he knew he couldnt go far not with Jake in this place so all he did was slow down. Dave finally got to him and pulled him into a hug, Tyler was punching his arm and crying into his shoulder. He finally stopped fighting the hug and hugged Dave back.

"Tyler, I promise you Jake will be fine."

Tyler didnt say anything he just listened to Dave.

"Jake is one strong kid, he will make it through it. I know he will because of you, he loves you with all of his heart and he told me if anything would to have happened to him that he would fight it so he coud stay with you longer or fight it so he can get past it. Tyler trust me as long as you stay strong he will fight and he will come out a live. Ok?"

"O-okay.." Tyler said, "C-can he go back to Jake now?"

"Yeah.."

They walked back into Jakes room to see him sitting up with the help of his bed, eating some type of mashed up food.

"This shit is gross." Was thefirst words out of Jakes mouth when he seen his dad.

"I know son.. I know."

"Tyler! Baby whats wrong." Jake forgot about the food all together when he seen Tyler crying softly.

"N-nothing, just worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Oh, sweetie come here."

Tyler walked over to Jake and sat down his the chair.

"There is nothing to be worried about, I told you that I will be fine. No scratch that, I promised you that I would be.. and I dont go back on my promises, tomorrow ill be back in this room. A live. Holding you or you holding me." Jake grabbed Tylers hand.

xxx

The next day around noon, Jake went into surgery. Tyler tried soing in with him but he couldnt so he stayed out side the room Jake was in waiting for him to come out. He didnt want to be no where else. Not until he had Jake back.

"Kid, you cant be here. You have to go." A nurse walked by and said.

Tyler didnt move for a minute but then he slowly made his way back to Jacks room and laid down on the bed. It smelled like Jake and right now that was the only thing keeping Tyler from going insane. He never ever felt like this about anybody, Jake was is life now, without him he had no reason to live. Tyler soon fell asleep cuddling Jakes pillow to his chest and using on of his.

"Tyler.. Buddy wake up he have someone here that wants to see you." Dave said waking Tyler up.

Tyler grunted and sat up in bed still holding Jakes pillow.

His eyes were half closed so he couldnt see who was here, until...

"I see you like my pillow, babe.." Jake said in a weak voice.

Tylers eyes fling open so fast and he looked to see where Jake was. He was in a different bed in the middle of the room smiling softly at Tyler.

"Jake!" Tyler jumped out of bed like it was on fire and was next to Jake within seconds holding his hand and smiling so brightly, granted it was fake because it still hurt to see Jake in here, but at least it was something.

"I missed you so much." Tyler let a small tear of joy fall from his eyes.

Jake smiled as best as he could and wipped Tyler's tear away.

"I-i missed you too." Jake said but flinched from the slight pain.

It hurt's at times when Jake talks or moves and the nurse said that he cant talk for a while but when he was with Tyler it was hard not to.

"Jake, the nurse told me that you cant talk for a while." Dave said.

"I-its hard not to t-talk when im with T-tyler, you know t-that dad." Jake looked at him but it hurt when he did.

Tyler frowned, "No, Jake if you cant talk for a while then you have to, ill just be over there.." Tyler walked back to the bed.

Jake only frowned.

xxx

The next day Jake and Dave was still asleep but Tyler was awake. He stayed in the bed not doing anything until Ray, Jeff, Harry, Taylor, Kurt and Blaine all came into the room.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Tyler said in a harsh whisper.

"Dave told the glee club that Jake was in here and that he just had surgery yesterday.. We just wanted to come and see how he is doing." Kurt explaned.

"He is fine. Thank you for asking."

Kurt sighed, "You look smaller than usual and you look like you havnt had a lot of sleep." Blaine then said.

"I havnt slept or ate anyhting."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I dont because I make sure Jake eats first or gets sleep.. I eat whatever Jake dont and I sleep when ever Jake sleeps."

"Tyler, that aint good for you." Taylor said.

"How would you know.. You never had someone that you loved so much." Tyler said in a louder voice making Jake flinch and Dave wake up.

Tyler seen Jake flinch so he got up to see if he was ok.

"Guys, when did you get here?" Dave asked with a sleepy voice.

"About 2 minutes ago." Kurt said, "How is Jake doing..?"

"I just told you. He is fine." Tyler said from where he was now standing next to Jake holding one of his hands.

"Tyler..?" Jake said in a light weak voice.

"Yes Jake?" All of Tyler's attention was now on Jake.

"I-i dont feel so good."

Tylers eyes went wide,"Dad.. Jake dont feel good and he feels warm.." Tyler said feeling Jakes forehead

"Alright.. Let me see." Dave walked over to Jake and Tyler and did the same thing Tyler just did but he also seen that Jake looked very pale, "Let me go get a nurse, Tyler dont leave his side."

"Trust me, I wont."

"I-is he ok?" Ray asked.

Tyler shook his head, "No.. he might be sick."

Everyone then got worried about Jake and started to crowd around him making Jake start breathing hard and squeaze Tylers hand.

"GUYS! Dont crowd around him." Tyler said

The four teens got back leaving Kurt and Blaine next to him making Jake calm down a bit.

Dave then came back with a nurse making everyone but Tyler move away.

"W-will he be ok?" Tyler asked after a few minutes.

"He is very sick, young man." She said sadly, "Right now all we can do it hope he makes it." With that she left.

Tyler stood there frozen in place shaking and about to cry. He held Jakes hand tighter.

"Tyler..? Sweetie?" Kurt said walking up to him, "He will make it, we promise."

Tyler blinked having a few tears fall as his legs started to feel really weak.

"I-i.. I c-cant lose h-him.." Was all Tyler could say.

He looked down at Jake who had his eyes half closed and his breathing was low and calm. A tear fell off of his cheek and landed on Jakes hand.

"Tyler..?" Dave said making Tyler look at him, "He promised you. He promised you he will be fine and that he will leave this hospital a live. Am I right?"

Tyler only nodded, "So that is what will happen. Whenever Jake makes a promise he does it. He with make it and he will leave this place. With you. You hear me, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded again.

"I love you, Jake." He said in a whisper.

"I-i love you too." Tyler and everyone else heard Jake say.

**A/N - SO SAD! I cried while I wrote the ending of this chapter.. Well not really, I only got teary. **

**I will give you guys ONE SMALL spoiler.. Jake will leave the hospital im not just gonna tell you how or when until the next chapter.**


End file.
